wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jupiter (Fear)
Jupiter - Olympian of the Sky & Thunder Subject 161; Jupiter - Zeus Embodiment :NOTICE: ANYONE CHECKING ON THIS SUBJECT REQUIRES CLEARANCE FROM THE SECOND HIGHEST, TO THE HIGHEST FIGURES OF AUTHORITY. DO NOT TRESPASS. :Subject 161 is arguably one of the most feral subjects of the Olympian Project behavior-wise. It has escaped more than once, when checking on it, you must use extreme caution. :* Hostility Level: varies - 5/10 :* Lethality Level: varies - 8/10 Tribe - SkyWing ; Scientist - [[Eurus|'Eurus']] ; Subject ID - 161 Age - 16 draconic years ; Gender - non-binary, she/her Jupiter belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']], and is part of [[User blog:Sbyman/Project Olympus|'Project Olympus']] Notes on 161's Appearance "Inspiration for Subject 161's design derives from the planet Jupiter itself." :Build ::Subject 161 has a body built for peak performance. Her snout is sharper but not to match an AviWing's. The horns of this being have been twisted further, almost to match the clouds of Jupiter itself. Their talons are more curved than a typical SkyWing's, and they do have noticeably larger features - the paws, tail, and wings respectively. ::Jupiter has a noticed overbite, as well as large, crooked ears. They will never be straightened out, but it doesn't seem to put 161 under any distress. With the way it stands most times, scientists are lead to believe that possible MudWing genes were used. ::It's scales are soft, but durable with the speed and impacts it needs to endure during storms and sparring. At points in time, one (if looking close enough) may take note of the gentle flow of electricity that bounces between their scales, or even the fact that individual scales tremble and quiver according to how they feel. Whether it can move these at will or not is still up for debate. :Coloration ::With the color of pale orange taking up most of the base coloring, one is already aware that Jupiter's color scheme undoubtedly is in honor to the planet itself. Some duller oranges & brown-ish shades are mixed in to make up the secondary colors, with a pale ivory grey taking the underbelly. Wisps & lines of white or light grey also are present within the underscales' colors. ::The horns, spines, and talons of 161 are of a similar shade of brown-orange, with eyes of yellow lightning constantly emitting a glow. The wings are reminiscent to the poles of Jupiter, boasting the movements of the everflowing typhoons and hurricanes of the gas giant in shades of greyish teal. With talons of charcoal, wisped with silver, the scales and colors of Jupiter appear to be at a constant in regards to movement and flow. When overtaken by a foul mood of anger, it is said by few scientists that red spots may appear in varying places upon it's body. :Other Notes ::Talons are not retractable as others have made a myth of it to be. Others are also believing that animal genes may have been involved to produce such a creature, but until documents are investigated, these claims are false. ::There's an assumption that TempestWing genes were passed in distantly through the SkyWing mother. There are few similarities that could hint at such a hybrid currently, such as the stripes & wisps upon their wings, and their glowing eyes. ::It has larger lungs than even [[Breach|'the product of another project']], which is proven to be rather impressive. Even with larger lungs though, sometimes it does not need to breathe as often (such as, when caught in a wildfire with smoke, or up in the mountains with little air) but it may still suffocate if put in a situation where oxygen is at it's minimum for a prolonged period of time. Notes on 161's Behavior "The closest thing to a God we can get to currently. Feral, though." :* Positive Stimuli: lightning, storms, activity, thunder, rain :* Negative Stimuli: saltwater, peace, silence, flowers, patience :Jupiter is a very strong willed subject. (more later, properly writing now.) Notes on 161's Skillset & Weakness "Scarily powerful. Do not try getting it angered. You will die." :Natural Abilities :* Fast Flight - A tribe inherited trait. Since the base tribe used was a SkyWing, Jupiter is able to best nearly anyone in a race regarding flight. (note: it is unable to beat [[Dassault|'Subject 747']] in races) :* Capable Fighter - Being a veteran among the other subjects, it seems to be the most capable fighter when it comes to berserkers & relentless attacks. They are not as strong as Marzia, but they have outsmarted the other countless times. :Modified Abilities :* Lightning - 161's most notable ability, they are able to produce lightning from their talons & hold it in their paws. When sparring, they can create varying weapons (the gist of them, nothing incredibly fancy) with lightning bolts. They can also throw lightning bolts much like spears with deadly accuracy. :** Maw Weaponry - Initially it was merely the hotter side of a SkyWing's fire breath. Through varying attempts, it seems Jupiter is one of the few who harness a differing ability within the maw. As a result, Jupiter is capable of breathing lightning rather than fire, which proves to be more of a threat. :* Fast Reflexes - Being designed to catch, spot, and take advantage of lightning bolts, they require reflexes fast enough to trap it in their talons to utilize it. :* Breathing - They can breathe at significantly higher altitudes and in worse conditions than other dragons. :* Heat & Cold Resistance - Since Jupiter is to be an embodiment of the mighty Zeus, they require a resistance to both the cold, chilling winds of the sky & rain, and a resistance to the unimaginable heat and radiation caused from lightning & electricity. :* Wind Resistance - Jupiter is, as with the conditioned reflexes, almost required to withstand the winds of even the strongest storms in respects to her divine embodiment. Currently, she can resist winds just under the level Subject 747 can, but in the future she should be able to withstand the winds of tornadoes and hurricanes alike. :Quirks :* Due to being able to produce electricity at their talontips at will, they can send electricity running elsewhere or absorb electricity from things. :** Also due to this, they can pick up & sense when others are nearby due to electrical connections & responses. :* 161 lacks a desperate need for oxygen, they can survive in places where the air is thinner or where there is less of it. :* When 161 is flying at high speeds, oftentimes thunder can be heard following them with a trail of lightning. :* At times of great anger or passion & determination, 161 has mistakenly (or intentionally?) caused power outages, along with causing a great enough thundering in their throat to confuse others into thinking it's storming outside. :* Suspected to have distant TempestWing genes due to having the Storm Sense from their tribe. Oftentimes Jupiter will explain lighter weather when in reality a hurricane could be approaching. :** As a byproduct, it's also assumed Jupiter is capable of Charging, considering she is capable of absorbing electricity. :Weaknesses :* Water & Swimming - 161 is not a strong swimmer. They also seem to be visibly determined to avoid water if it's a body of it. (ie: pools, lakes, oceans, etc.) Because of this it was and still is difficult to bathe 161 at times where a real bath is necessary. :* Extreme Temperatures - Though they are built to resist both sides of the spectrum for temperatures, they are not immune. They can still take damage from either extreme side. :* Regeneration - Jupiter has displayed significantly slowed regeneration in comparison to other experiments (both inside & outside of the Olympian Project.) Though it can easily defend itself, it is not invulnerable, and can still be killed. Scientists are working on finding a way to use 161's electrical prowess as a means of regeneration. Notes on 161's Interactions "It seems to be extremely judgemental through first impressions." :* [[Lyre|'Subject 232']] : Being near the Hera Embodiment makes Jupiter both relieved yet also spikes up her rebellious and sporadic nature. She enjoys conversing with the other, mayhaps even has feelings (but this is yet to be proven) for the other. At times, there are recordings where Jupiter has explained Lyre to be more beautiful than even the Aphrodite Embodiment. (more to come during RPs) :* [[Arroyo|'Subject ###']] : Sharing a sibling relation with the Embodiment of Poseidon, Jupiter is vaguely unsure if the other feels similarly in return. (more to come during RPs) :* [[Sunflower|'Subject 412']] : 161 is careful not to mention destruction of plants around 412. (more to come during RPs) :* [[Enlighten|'Subject 562']] : 161 is not intimidated by her intelligence & memory. (more to come during RPs) :* Solaris (RD) : undefined (more to come during RPs) :* [[Fengári|'Subject 426']] : undefined (more to come during RPs) :* Marzia : Jupiter displays mutual respect for the strength given to the Ares Embodiment. (more to come during RPs) :* Love-in-a-Mist : undefined (more to come during RPs) :* [[Jet|'Subject 641']] : undefined (more to come during RPs) :* [[Dassault|'Subject 747']] : undefined (more to come during RPs) :* [[Vestal|'Subject 728']] : 161 is not intimidated through age or being known of by the Hestia Embodiment. She shows no interest in currently being involved with the other. (more to come during RPs) :Note: Interactions between subjects are monitored frequently due to constant isolation to keep 161 from endangering everyone. Storms are not easy to handle. Interactions are to only continue for approximately 3 minutes at a time unless a positive reaction is acquired. Notes on 161's Creation "Jupiter was the earliest concept, though the hardest one to create in the flesh." :Creation ::The concept of Jupiter was constantly being mapped out by a variety of dragons within the project. The details were already designed, everything was mapped out - down to the size of the subject's pupils. The process of bringing this idea to life was gruesome. Varying attempts made it nearly impossible, and when they actually got something going on? Regret. Shame. The entity they modified had been nothing like their blueprints, and they'd even considered it a mistake that they didn't take a TempestWing egg instead. ---- :Notable Moment #1 Tests for movement since 1 draconic year. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Moment #2 Tests for intelligence since 2 draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Moment #3 Tests for SUBJECT since 2.3 draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. ---- :Notable Incident #1 SUBJECT since age 3 in draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Incident #2 SUBJEC lesson at age 6 in draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Incident #3 SUBJECT since age 7.4 in draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. Misc. Notes on 161 "How many times has it escaped now? Too many times." :* thing :* thing Jupiter - Edited.png|by Galax!! 9181DD83-4A56-40D8-AF71-34B28FB7FFDD.png|icon by me Jupiter.jpeg|aesthetic collage by sby!! Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content